


Reader and the Gems

by JengaManga



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Smut, reader is implied to be female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JengaManga/pseuds/JengaManga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader/Gems for your sinful soul. Please be as detailed as you can in your requests!</p><p>(Updates irregular)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Jasper) I'm on top (nsfw)

**Author's Note:**

> All fics are of consenting adults so no non con, underaged or aged up, and no abuse. Also I'm vanilla AF so don't expect too much bdsm but I'll give it a try

Reader pov 

I was getting naked for bed, getting a little too frisky and playing with my curves and boobies. I heard the door open, but I didn't really care. I then felt my big buff gem's stomach and chest against my back. 

"What do we have here?" Jasper purred, running her hands along my hips. I rolled my eyes and turned around, pushing Jasper onto the bed and climbed on top of her. She smirked as if she was the one who won, and licked her lips.  
"I can't wait to fuck you," she said smugly, taking her time to play with my hips. 

I only laughed, then proceeded to rip her top off.  
"What the-" was all Jasper could get out before I started biting and sucking at her breast. 

"I'm the captain, now," I purred, palming her through her thin pants. 

The orange gem started panting and gasping as I rubbed her in all the right places. I smirked and tugged at her pants, taking both my hands and ripping a hole in them, revealing that wet pussy I wanted to see. I bit my lip as Jasper got desperate, ripping the hole bigger so I could play with all of her, then petting her own breasts. 

"You're too cute," I smiled as I started playing with her pussy. 

She moaned effortlessly, rocking her hips as I started rubbing her clit. I bit my lip as I smirked and lowered my head, biting and sucking at her thighs. I could feel her get even wetter as my face got close to her pussy. She whined and gasped for breath.

"Please don't tease me, (y/n)," she pleaded, moving my slow fingers and placed her fast ones instead. 

I smiled at how I could have this huge beast wrapped around my little finger. I brushed her fingers away as I tongued her clit, earning a loud moan that would surely wake up and annoy the neighbors. I continued with my shenanigans until she pulled my hair. 

"More," she pleaded. I could tell she was trying to be dominate but it turned out more like she was begging. Her appearance didn't help her either: sweat rolling down her body, drool dribbling down her chin, and a wet pussy you could drown in. 

I nodded, making her feel a little bit more in control. But in all honesty, she had no control. As I resumed my tongue play, I slipped my thin finger into her dripping opening. Even though my finger wasn't thick enough to fill her, she still moaned with anticipation. 

"Oh (y/n) yeah!" She panted, whining like a horny school girl. Her thighs were shaking for more and I haven't even gave it my all to her. 

I giggled as I added a second and third finger. I know Jasper can shape shift, but she always wants to be as human like as possible, so three was all I could fit. Not like it mattered, I can already feel that I reached her to the hilt. I giggled innocently as I curled my fingers upwards, hitting that lovely g-spot that made her go wild. 

She was a panting, begging, moaning mess on my hand. I played with her clit with my tongue more until I moved said tongue into her opening, removing my fingers to play with the clit my tongue left behind. Her hands couldn't stay in one place, moving from gripping the head board, the sheets, my hair, her own hair. I got a cute little idea and grabbed her orange hand with my free hand, then moved my cum covered one to her red one. She moaned and gripped my hands tight as I brought her close to ecstasy.

Instead of letting her get off scot-free, I edged her on, stoping once I felt those muscles contract then resuming once they stopped. 

"Quit teasing! Just fuck me!" She squealed, pulling my arms closer to her so my face mashed into her sex.

I laughed against her pussy and started humming as I sucked her. She was so close to orgasm until I stopped for good, pulling away. 

"Why did you stop!?" She panted, whining. If she could just see how she looked. 

"I have an idea. And I wanna get a picture," I smirked as I reached over her and grabbed my phone, my chest in her face. I could feel her staring hard onto my boobs, but she was too weak to do anything about it. 

"Should I keep this position?" She asked, spreading her legs just a bit more. I eagerly nodded, sitting between her legs and opened my camera up, snapping a couple of pics before tossing my phone on the floor before reaching under my bed. 

I smirked as Jasper's eyes widened once I pulled out a vibrator. It was small for me and even tinier for Jasper. I thought for a little bit then decided to push it against her swollen clit and turned it on all the way. She was biting her lip and panting, trying so hard to not moan. I tsked, taking two fingers and sticking them into her mouth, pulling her jaw down so I could hear those sweet moans. She looked me in the eyes as she moaned and panted, her chest heaving up and down as she held her thighs open wide. 

I smirked then took the fingers out of her mouth and into her pussy. Jasper grunted and moaned in ecstasy, pressing her head against the pillow. 

"Don't you dare stop, (y/n)!" She growled, lifting her head up to see that smug smile of mine. I only giggled and thrusted my fingers faster against her g spot. 

She let out one final moan before she screamed in pleasure as she came, throwing her head back and clenching hard. A rush of white/orangish fluid leaked out of her hole, running down my arm and onto the bed. Her hips shook, thighs trembling as the vibrator was still heavy on her sensitive clit. 

I pulled the sex toy away and licked up the cum off of it before tossing it on the ground and grabbing my phone again. Jasper smiled at the sight of my phone, knowing I was going to take a picture again. She reached her hand down to stretch her folds so the camera could see the cum leaking out of her opening. I smirked and curled my fingers for the first picture, then pulled them out for the rest. I locked my phone for the last time before licking up the cum remaining on my fingers. In all honesty, it tasted like licking a cold rock. I didn't care though, but I cared enough to grab some tissues to clean her up. 

"Look at the mess you made, Jasp," I giggled, finally cleaning up the mess. 

I took my time pulling off what was left of her clothes on her body. I laid down next to her as I pull the covers over our bodies. 

"Wait, lemme fuck you," she slurred, still coming down from her high as she pulled me closer. I giggled and struggled not to yawn. 

"To be honest, Jasp, my arm is sore from fingering you, you big baby. I'm tired," I giggled, finally yawning. I felt Jasper whine against my neck, obviously being a baby about it. 

"Fine, I'll sit on your face," I play groaned sitting up. Jasper then smiled huge as she rolled onto her back and shifted to get comfortable. 

"Good, I like the way you taste,".


	2. (Peridot) Not a CPH episode (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri watched a porno on accident but now you watch it on purpose n y'all fuck

Reader pov 

I watched Peridot as she cleaned up her latest mess from trying to repair something of her's; a robonoid I suppose. I checked to see if no one was around, which it was just me and her in the barn. I smirked and got on all fours, crawling over to Peri as she shuffled stuff around in a tool box. I got right next to her ear and whispered softly: "Hey dot,".

She eeped, spinning around to look at me. 

"(Y/n)! You can't sneak up on people!" Peridot shrieked, sitting on the toolbox to try and get away from me. I only giggled and crawled closer, inching towards her crotch.  
"Wh-what are you doing?" She shivered, looking at me with wide eyes. 

"Just tell me when you feel uncomfortable," I panted, reaching my fingers up and pulled one green sock down, shoving her black suit over to reveal her already dripping cunt. Now this utterly surprised me.  
"Wet already?" I inquired, looking up at her as I ran a finger down a wet outer fold. She only whined, mouth shut tight as she looked away.  
"Is this too much?" I asked, backing away a little. I never want to pressure anyone.  
"N-no! I-I mean... I think about you a lot... With a lot of dirty thoughts," she blushed, closing her legs a little. I smiled and backed away, respecting personal space. 

"Oh? Well, what would you like me to do?" I whispered, sitting on my knees and looking at her. She looked at me with wide eyes and gulped a little. 

"Get naked and... Um... I saw this on a Camp Pining Hearts episode once-" she babbled, flustering and looking everywhere but me. 

"Peri, where did you find this 'episode'?" I asked. She probably watched a porno. She pointed to a box of my old stuff, which was sitting close to the ladder. I struggled not to laugh, but couldn't help but to snicker.  
"Peri babe, that's a porno. That's not a cph episode," I giggled. 

"Porno?" She quirked, resting her legs now. "What's that?"

"Well, it's when- actually- lets just say... Here I'll show you," I signed, getting up and grabbing a girl on girl movie from my box and lead her, still half naked, up on the lift where the tv and couch were. 

I plucked in the movie and it wasted no time into getting into the good stuff, a brunette fingering a blondie. 

"W-whoa," she gasped, staring intensely at the screen. I smirked and sat behind her, trailing my hands down her stomach and back to her pussy. She gasped and looked down at my handy work as I petted her clit. "O-ohhh. More (y/n)," she whined, sitting back and spreading her thighs and copying the girls on the screen. 

I smirked and lowered my fingers even more, playing with her slick opening. She gasped again and looked down at my fingers, biting her knuckles as she watched me, panting. I smiled and brought my other arm from around her and lifted her up into my arms, pushing my fingers into her pussy from underneath her and rubbing my fingers against her clit from above. 

"Oh (y/n)!" She moaned, gripping onto my hair and arm for support as I held her back against her chest. 

I giggled against her neck, pushing my fingers deeper and rubbing that little nub faster. She panted and squirmed, gripping onto my arms. I smirked, nipping and sucking on her skin, leaving dark green hickeys. She bit her lip and looked at me.

"(Y/n)," she whined, rocking her hips against the rhythm of my fingers. "I'm g-gonna-" she cut off, watching the blondie moan loudly in ecstasy, hips twitching and thighs shaking. Peridot bit her lip, breathily moaning, scratching everywhere she could on my body. 

I giggled and curled my fingers in her sweet spot, rubbing her clit harder. It wasn't long after that she gripped her inner walls around my fingers tight and I felt a pooling of warm fluid surround my fingers. I watched as she came undone in my arms, and I haven't even got to the good part. Shaking and moaning loudly, she bit my arm hard as I eased her into afterglow.

Once I felt the tugging of her walls subside, I slowly pulled out my fingers and licked my lips at the white, tinted green cum coat my fingers. I brought them to my lips and sucked on them, looking down at Peri as I tasted salt and earth. She is a gem after all. 

"Ready for the good part?" I smiled, turning around to set Peri on the couch. 

"G-good part? Wasn't that the good part?" She shivered. I only giggled and yanked her shoulder straps down to reveal her breast. 

"Not even close,".


	3. (Jasper)Say Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper finds out about human death and throws a fit

Readers pov 

As I got home from work I hung my coat up on the chair and tossed my shoes off. I dragged my feet to my room, collapsing on the bed. 

"You're home!" Jasper squealed, running into the room and pounced on the bed, crawling over and nuzzling my neck. 

I found her gem on the beach one day while I was in beach city visiting my cousin, Steven. Even for the whole ride home back to (your city/town), she didn't regenerate. For the first few weeks she hated me but couldn't leave because she didn't know where to go. A few months later of dinners, bonding, and a lot of teaching of Earth customs, she was attached to me like a lost puppy. She hated it when I left for work and practically had an aneurism when I came home. 

"Hey Jasp, where'd you come from?" I yawned, smiling at her. 

"I was taking a nap in my room, then I heard the door open," she blushed, playing with the hem of my shirt. 

"What are you gonna do when I grow old and die," I joked, laying back and trying to get a quick cat nap before I make dinner.

"Pfft, what are you talking about? You'll live forever," she proudly stated, as if it was a fact that I could live forever. 

"Hmm... I guess you didn't learn about that yet," I questioned myself. I didn't tell her about aging and death of humans because she was already having fun learning about birthdays and holidays. Now was probably the worst time, because she was so attached to me. 

"Whaddya mean?" She pondered, scooting closer and pulling me close. I sighed, trying to find the best way to tell her without her bursting into tears. Well, she would anyways, but if I explained it she would maybe understand be-

"(Y/n), your scaring me..." She whispered, looking into my eyes with her shiny lemon ones. 

"It isn't easy to explain this, but I have to tell you," I paused, taking a deep breath. "You know how when a gem shatters they 'cease to exist'?" I saw her nod so we're on to a good start. "Well, that happens with humans. Kind of. You see, after a while of being alive, you're body starts to get slow and weak, then when you reach a certain age range, we kind of... 'Cease to exist'. This happens to every human. Some live to be almost 90 while some die before then from other things such as car accidents and cancer," I stated, unable to look at her to look her in the eye, so I stared at the ceiling. 

"W-what are you sayin'?" She shivered, leaning her head up a bit and looked at me. I let out a shaky sigh and looked at her, teary eyed. 

"Jasper... One day I'm gonna cease to exist," I breathed out, unable to keep my tears in and one pooled onto the crook of my nose. I then saw her snap up and start crying big, fat tears.

"No.. No! That can't be! We'll find a way! You'll live forever with me!" She sobbed, sitting up in the bed and looked down on me. 

"Jasper-"

"No! We'll find a way!" She cried out, gripping the hem of my shirt. She suddenly gasped in realization.  
"I know! They have to have something on Homeworld that will keep you alive! We just have to ask them!" She smiled wide, standing up and walking to the door. 

"Jasper wait! You really think they'll help a human?" I told her, getting up and blocking the door. 

"Well they'll just have to! I forced em'!" She puffed out her chest. 

"Jasper! Just let it go! One day I'm going to die and you just have to live with that!" I screamed, pushing her gently. She stood back in astonishment and tears welled up in her eyes again. 

"It's already hard enough knowing I can't spend an eternity with you, but that after I die you'll be alone," I sobbed, panting and sliding down to the floor. Jasper sniffled and sat down next to me, leaning her head on top of mine. 

"I really care about you, (y/n)," she sighed, wiping her flowing tears. She looked over to me and wiped mine, caressing my cheek. I sighed and placed my hand over her's, leaning into her touch.  
"I still wanna find a way where I can be with you forever...," she whispered, burying her gem into my hair. 

"Maybe one day, Jasp,"

Maybe one day.


	4. (Pearl) We Don't Need Swords To Have Fun (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anon! They wanted either Dom Pearl or reader Pearl so I made both! This also goes with Rem who wanted insecure Pearl who gets comforted by reader.
> 
> Also haha lesbian joke

Reader pov

I was sword training with Pearl at the coliseum. Well her hologram Pearl. Since I'm human the holographic sword doesn't hurt me. That being said, I got hit multiple times by the hologram but thankfully it just felt like little tickles. 

I was soon able to swing at the fake Pearl and swing right through the midsection. 

"Haha, yes!" I cheered, dropping my guard and turning over to Pearl. "Did you see that? I finally hit it!" I hollered, jumping up and down in triumph.

"(y/n) look out!" I heard Pearl shout, pulling out her spear and running towards me. 

I snapped back and watched as the fake Pearl's eyes glowed red and her sword becoming more solid. I'm assuming the sword is real now. 

On instinct, I raised my arms up to protect myself. I felt like such a coward that after months of training I can even block a simple sword thrust. 

I didn't feel impact or pain however. Confused, I looked up and saw my Pearl fighting her hologram. She thrusted her spear into it's abdomen, sending the fake Pearl into sparkles and dust. 

"Whoohoo! Go Pearl!" I cheered, snapping up to try to cover up my embarrassing cower. 

"(Y/n), you can't do that! You have to be ready to fight or get out of a situation like that! Maybe training you was a bad idea," she scolded mumbling the last part as she turned to me.

"What? No, I was doing so good! I was able to hit em' back!" I retaliated, showing off my cool sword fighting poses.

"You're going to get yourself hurt, I can't let that happen!"

"I can take care of myself! I just want to be strong like you!" 

"I CANT LOSE YOU (y/n)!" I shouted, tears in her eyes. I stood back, shocked. 

"I...I mean- " Pearl sighed, dropping her spear and sinking to the ground. 

I sat down in front of her and held her cheeks, wiping away those tears. 

"I can't lose you either, Pearl. I just.. Wanted to learn how to fight to protect you," I whispered, holding her face to look into her blue eyes. 

"I know," she sighed, holding my hand that was on her cheek and looked away from me.

I sighed, frowning. A dirty idea got into my mind before I leaned in to kiss her neck. 

"(Y/n) stop!" She laughed her cute dorky laugh as I peppered her neck with little kisses. 

Very soon we were taking each other's clothes off and the neck smooches turned into love bites. 

"(Y/n), are you sure we should do this here?" She shivered as I trailed down her body with the little kissing I did before on her neck. 

"No ones gonna think to look for us here," I smirked, licking her light blue nipple. 

She only sighed in pleasure and leaned back a bit, giving me ample room to explore the rest of her body. I took my shirt and pants and laid them behind her, then gently push her down on top of them as I left tiny hickeys on her breast.

"Oh (y/n)," she panted, holding me tight as if I would disappear if she let go. 

I smiled and trailed down more, kissing her hips and her pelvic bone. She shivered and huffed, rolling her head back and started to play with my hair. I dropped lower and licked her clit that she shape-shifted. I heard her sigh as a reaction so I continued on. 

I kissed her lower lips deeply before I slid my tongue inside her opening, moving my hand from over her thigh to rub the forgotten clit. As soon as I heard her first moan of the now sunset, I licked deeper, searching for her g spot. 

Pearl whined, spreading her hips and arching her back once I soon found the sponge-like muscle. I smiled, licking deeper into the spot and rubbing her clit to the rhythm of my tongue. Pearl was now reduced to panting and squirming; she was always a quick one. 

I felt her muscles contract around my tongue with a shrill of my name, locking her hips. I smirked as I licked up the cum that soon coated my tongue but then pulling it out because it tasted like wet sand. I pulled up to kiss her, wrapping my arms around her. 

"I taste gross," she pulled away, disgusted yet smiling in the afterglow. I giggled and kissed her again. "C'mere, I want you to sit on my face," she politely demanded. 

I smirked and climbed up to her face, unsurprised of her dirty language. Everyone thought that Pearl was innocent but in all honesty, she was a freak in the sheets. Or floor in this case. 

I moaned and looked down at Pearl, running my fingers though her hair. Her nose rested against my clit as she licked my pussy, rubbing it in amazing ways. The thought alone of someone's nose rubbing someone's clit in a way like this almost made me start laughing. However, in a situation like this, it was all pleasure and no comedy. Oh god that sounded cheesy as hell. 

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I felt a pressure build up in my insides, reminding me that I was about to orgasm. I panted and moaned, trying my best to keep my legs still. It was proved useless as I felt the pressure break free and letting the full pleasure take over my body. I locked my hips wide open and threw my head back, letting out the loudest moan possible. 

"PEARL!" I shrieked, humping her face for more extended release. 

I panted and sat back, still sitting on her face as she licked me up. Once she was done I climbed off of her face, leaning down to give her a loving kiss. 

"My (y/n)," she sighed happily, hugging me close. 

I blushed and hugged back, burying my face into her peach hair.

"My Pearl,".


	5. (Reader(Pearl)/Yellow Pearl) Hey Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Taylor16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're a Pearl to (superior gem's name or (s/g/n)). You pick the big gem and you, as the Pearl, follows. That's it as a disclaimer, enjoy the fic!

Reader pov

Here I was, as (s/g/n)'s Pearl. We were doing a routine maintenance check on our gems to make sure nothing was broken. Pearls are very fragile, coming in at 2.7 on the moss scale. So any damages were normal. A scuff here and a scratch there. 

For me, I was scuffed up deeply after a defected gem tried to rough up my (s/g/n)) but I was caught in the cross fire. I'd do anything to protect my (s/g/n). It comes with being a Pearl. Our gems may be soft but we're strong as diamonds. 

As I was saying, we were standing in line when I happened to be right next to Yellow Pearl. Yes, THE Yellow Pearl. Being next to a Pearl that belongs to a Diamond is an HONOR. 

We stood in uniform. Like stone. That's what I hated about being a Pearl. I wanted to be a Quartz gem who would go out on the field, travel the galaxy, and kick some ass. Unfortunately, I'm here on Homeworld and I'm just a Pearl. Sigh. 

"Hello," I heard a voice whisper softly to me. I looked over and saw THE Yellow Pearl looking right at me. I died a little bit. 

"The check up is finished. They fixed your gem and you didn't even notice," she snickered. 

I couldn't help but to crack a smile, unable to tell if it was an insult or a joke. Without warning, she left to get on the warp pad back to I presume Yellow Diamond.

For the rest of the day, the image and voice of her smiling and talking to me was stuck inside my brain. As I stood by my (s/g/n) as we traveled by hover to Yellow Diamond for planet invasion plans and how to assess Kindergarten maintenance. As a Pearl, you know everything that's going on in your superior's life. You're produced as a servant and a secretary. 

When I heard the name Yellow Diamond come up, I was overjoyed. Me? Meeting a Diamond!? I wish I could jump for joy, but I must maintain my composure around such authority or I'll defiantly be shattered. 

Not only will I be meeting a Diamond, but I'll be meeting Yellow Pearl again! 

I was snapped out of my thoughts as we entered the chambers of Yellow Diamond. Once my (s/g/n) got close enough, the floor expanded so there was room in between them that still had floors. 

Yellow Diamond and my (s/g/n) were catching up while I stared at Yellow Pearl. My eyes shown stars and a blush decorating my cheeks. I looked up as my (s/g/n) spoke to me.

"Pearl, we won't be discussing urgent matters so you will not have to listen into this conversation. I nodded a a tabled formed between them, to I assume give them ample space for plans. I walked to under the table to get some shade. I then heard Yellow Pearl walk up and stand right next to me, looking in the direction I was looking. 

I stood awkwardly; I never knew how to talk to other gems. 

"So, you're the gem I met earlier at the cleaning?" I heard Yellow Pearl ask as I twiddled my thumbs and stared at the ground. I wasn't shocked that she would strike up a conversation- she's quite talkative- but I wasn't prepared for it.

"Y-yeah, that was me," I stuttered, mentally bashing my head into the ground at my response. How could I be so stupid!? 

"I must ask, how did you get that injury?" She hinted, unaware or ignoring my recent slip up.

"Just some defected gems problem. All in a day's work for a Pearl," I laughed off. 

"Indeed," she chuckled, letting down her professional stance and slouching against Yellow Diamond's giant chair. 

While she looked smug and staring off into the distance of space I could help but blush as I looked at her. I couldn't help but to give her a little peck on the cheek while the superior's weren't looking. 

As soon as I pulled away, I saw her blush a lime green color and snap her head at me, lovestruck written all over her face. I giggled to myself and blushed as well, playing with my hair. Once I looked away out of shear embarrassment I felt a similar kiss on my cheek. I turned to her with mouth agape and starry eyes. 

She twiddled her thumbs and swiveled her ankle, blushing an even darker shade of lime green, almost an emerald in color. I looked up at our superior's to make sure they were distracted and soon give a quick kiss to Yellow Pearl on the lips. And by quick I mean long enough to feel tongue. We soon pulled away to check and see if Yellow Diamond or (s/g/n) had seen. 

I felt so alive! Being dangerous and secretive against my own authority! 

I looked over at Yellow Pearl again and saw her giving me a thumbs up and a quiet snicker. I hug her and let out quiet little giggles, overjoyed over our new found affection. 

"I look forward in doing more business with you, Yellow Diamond," I heard (s/g/n) announce to said Diamond. We soon pulled away and took on our professional stance. 

"Likewise," Yellow Diamond agreed, shaking hands with my (s/g/n). 

"Pearl, we'll be visiting a lot more now, so I hope you've made a good friend," my (s/g/n) smiled, patting my head. My eyes grew stars as I heard this and I looked over at Yellow Pearl, who had the same expression. 

She blew a kiss at me as we left. I caught it and held it against my lips. My Pearl.


	6. (Jasper)Battle {pt 1}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper just wants to protect the reader. She wanted to have a good time but she honestly feels attacked right now. 
> 
> No real plot other than some Quartz gems wanting to shatter Jasper because she failed her mission so they all fight at the barn while reader gets caught in the cross fire.

Readers pov

It all happened so fast.

We were hanging out, enjoying a picnic even if all the gems - except Amethyst - hate food. It was a beautiful day, everyone gathered around having a good time, it was great. 

Then the earth shook, and BOOM. Everyone was scattered. Lapis took Steven and Peridot away to protect them. I have no idea where the other gems were. There was a lot of dust from the initial impact so I was lost, wandering around aimlessly. Once the dust cloud dissipated, black smoke from fire took its place, making my body feel warm and fill my lungs with ash as I blindly wobbled around. 

While coughing and waving around my hand to clear my space for oxygen, I saw a figure come up to me. 

At first I thought it was my lover, Jasper. I found her in a ravine about a few months back while I was out sailing. I took her home and cared for her, cleaning her up and tending to her wounds. I cared deeply for her the day I met her. Like meeting the love of your life; which it technically was that. It took a lot of time for us to properly fall in love though. You at least need to know the person. 

I soon came back to reality and smiled, rushing to be in her arms. Once I reached the figure, it turned out to be someone completely different. At the time I didn't know what or who it was, but I soon understood it was a Quartz gem: an Agate Quartz. 

It smiled evilly at me and snagged me by the shirt, hoisting me up to see eye to eye. 

"What a tiny human. Disgusting thing," they laughed maniacally, preparing to toss me into the ocean. 

"Hey!" Me and the Agate Quartz heard a voice behind us. Agate turned around, giving me the opportunity to see where the voice came from. It was Jasper! It was obvious it was her because she wore her helmet and did her spins attack thing which cleared the smoke around her but meeting up again when she left. 

While Agate was distracted I kicked her chest, letting me go from the shock. Once I clumsily landed onto the hot sand, I ran away from the scene, knowing exactly about what was going to happen. I turned back and watched the fight between Jasper and Agate while I still ran. Because I wasn't looking, I trip over something mechanical. Like some metal covered wires, maybe a button. A button? Oh shit. 

I stood up as quick as I could, running another direction as I heard another explosion go off behind me. Self destruct. The sheer force of the blast sent me tumbling. Once my body's kinetic energy slowed, I sat up, coughing violently because of the smoke, heat, and ashes in my lungs. I tried taking deep breaths, but it only made it worse. 

I slowly stood up and once I did, a person behind me grabbed me up in their arms and ran as fast as they could out of the smoke. Once we hit fresh air, I coughed even more, smoke plumes and ash coming up from my lungs and out my throat. I coughed and spit out the ashes that had got stuck in my mouth. Once I let my body relax, I realized that I was now on the cold grass. 

I leaned my head up, watching as smoke and fire rose into the air, cries and screams coming from inside of it all. Before I could move anymore, I fainted. 

//that cliffhanger thoooo. For part 2, do you want a memory of their relationship at the start then go from there or just jump back into the present day of the story?//


	7. (Jasper)Battle {pt 2}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt of battle! I'm adding names to the oneshots bc it gets confusing after a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to update journal  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7404220

Reader's pov

I woke up to the sound of tapping on the windows. I dragged my eyes sideways and glanced at said window, in which rain what gently pelting it as the night went on. 

I moved my arms and used as much force as I could to help me sit up, but big red and orange arms wrapped around me and pulled me back down. 

"Don't strain yourself," she whispered into my ear, grabbing the blanket that I didn't know was on top of us, pulling it up and holding me close.

"What happened?" I whispered, scooting closer. Gems don't produce heat naturally, but Jasper did it for me, especially on cold nights like this. 

"A Homeworld ship crashed next to us, soldiers came out and attacked. I dragged you out of there after one of them tried to hurt you. When I came back, you were out cold. It's nothing to worry about now," she murmured, holding me closer. 

I only nod, sighing. I look up at the ceiling, thinking about the events from earlier. 

"What... Happened to the soldiers?" I hesitated, looking over at Jasper.

She just looked back at me with her piercing golden eyes. Normally, they were calm and inviting. But now the were dark and eerie. She never answered me, she just closed her eyes and snuggled into my neck. 

I didn't need an answer to know what she did. It was in her nature to kill. I'm surprised that when we met that I wasn't the one stuck in the ravine. I felt my throat clench up, heat boiling inside of me. I know that they were here to hurt people, but it wasn't their fault.

"Why..." I asked, going stiff while scooting away a bit. 

"You know why," she stern out, trying to pull me closer. 

"But it wasn't their fault," I huffed, sitting up and scooting away even more.

"You think I wanted to kill them? You think that I don't feel guilty? I knew that if I let them go, there would be only more. I did it to protect everyone," she growled, sitting up at well and looking down on me. 

I only looked away, resting my head in my knees. I knew this wasn't going to end well. I should've just kept my mouth shut. 

With every word that Jasper said about her guilt, that guilt was somehow transferred to me. I think it's the properties of her gem, but it could just be me. I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying, I just felt everything hit me like bricks. 

"Are you even listening to me!?" She shouted, yanking my arm hard to make me look at her. 

I looked up at her with big, red-rimmed eyes. I had snot all over my nose and tears covering my cheeks. 

"(y/n)...," she gasped, wiping a cheek clean. "I-I-"

"Save it... I don't wanna talk right now..." I sniffled, laying down and grabbing the blanket, pulling it up to my neck.  
She tried to touch me, to lay her hand my my shoulder. I only shy'd away. She let out an angry sigh and stood up, stomping down the stairs and outside. I only cried more, curling up tighter. 

"(Y/n)? Are you okay?" I heard Steven ask as he came up the stairs.

"I'm fine.. You can lay down now," I whispered, my throat sore. 

He slid into bed close to me, yet he kept his distance. Smart.

"Goodnight, (y/n)," he whispered before I heard soft snores come out of him.

"Goodnight, Steven,".

 

Haha y'all gotta wait for pt 3!!


	8. NOT A CHAPTER BUT IM SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR: I'm back, posts will be slow, you can still submit

I've seriously neglected this for the past year and I feel so bad about it I'm sorry 

I'm picking it back up though! But bc I'm working on another fic it's gonna take some time and posts will be irregular :/

I've gone through all the comments and picked out the ones I haven't done (there's a lot)   
But you can still submit stuff! It'll just take like, forever to write it. 

ALSO please be specific on what you want:   
-Character(s)  
-Plot or one line prompt (lemme know where you got the prompt if you got it from something like writing-prompts or something like that  
-If it's nsfw, need details on that too(I'm real nervous about bdsm, but I'll do the best I can)   
-Gender/sex of reader  
-What kind of reader (gem, human, fuckin diamond)  
-The gems can be human/corrupted   
-What time in the canon story line (or AU if you prefer)   
-I think I have a writing prompts story on here if you wanna look through that too for ideas 

 

I WONT ALLOW  
-Non con   
-Giant ladies vs tiny reader (I'll reduce it to human giant ladies so they're regular size, it's just awkward when they're super big like Blue diamond ((I will fuck the shit outta blue diamond tho)))  
-hardcore bdsm/s&m, I just... can't (if you give enough prompt/script then maybe I can work with it  
-aged up  
-and fusion involving Steven (stevonnie, smoky Quartz, any future announce fusions)

 

I'm sorry if I sound so picky, I just need these things because just saying "pearl x reader" isn't really the best to work with


	9. (Jasper) Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone:  
> Ooooh! I lovvvvvve these!! Maybe a memory from when Jasper and the reader first met??
> 
> (Takes place after watermelon island when Jasper got wrecked)

(Y/n) was walking down the rocky shores of her small island. The crabs scattered around her bare feet, waves splashing against the rocks. She took a deep breath of the salty, ocean air. 

Sometimes it felt like a drag to live on such a small island full of tourists and such a tight-knit local community, but the seaside and humid forests always brought her back. 

She got to a point where the rocks spread into the wet sand, taking a step into the grainy ground. She let the sand get in between her toes, giggling as the water rose up and buried her toes in the soft sand. 

She lifted her feet out and walked again on the wet shores, relishing in the sounds of the sea. 

“Uggghhhh,” wait… that wasn't something natural.

(Y/n) squinted, looking on the small beach for the location of the sound. It didn't take too long to find a heap of creamy orange fur, covered in dirty sand. The creature groaned again. 

She went rushing over, thinking the thing was an injured animal. But what animal would sound this human and had this color fur? Wait… now that she was closer, she could see that it was hair. What on earth? 

(Y/n) kneeled down next to the creature and brushed some strands of hair out of their face. It was a woman! A giant behemoth with orange skin with red stripes. A shiny gem was placed where her nose would be. It looked cracked. 

“H-hello?” (Y/n) whispered, leaning in closer. 

The woman mumbled again, clearly unconscious. 

‘Well I can't just leave her here, but I have no idea who she is!’ (Y/n) was in turmoil on what to do with this being. This beauty. 

She gulped and stood back up, tip-toeing to her head. She hooked her arms under hers and dragged her like that. She was surprisingly light, (Y/n) thought that she would've weighed so much because of her large size. 

Thankfully her little beach cabin was not too far, so she carefully dragged her there. 

Instead of taking her up the stairs and inside, (Y/n) went to under the porch which acted like an outdoor hang out. 

(Y/n) unrolled a beach mat then rolled the woman onto it. She felt for a fever. Odd, she felt nothing. No heat yet no cold. It's almost like she was made of thin air. 

As she pulled her hand away, the woman's giant, red fist grasped itself around her wrist. For being so light, she was surprisingly strong and damn did it hurt. And to think (Y/n) even saved her! 

“Where am I,” the woman croaked out. She sounded somewhat scared and confused, but (Y/n) was in pain. 

“Let go!” She tried to yank her arm away, but the woman held on even stronger. 

“Tell me you puny human. Where. Am. I,” the woman growled. 

(Y/n) felt her grasp weaken so she took this chance to pull her arm away. She held her arm close and examined the redness that wrapped around her forearm. 

“I should've left your ass on that beach,” (Y/n) mumbled, sneering. 

The woman didn't say anything, but she sat up, which (Y/n) immediately pushed her back down. 

“Hey, don't strain yourself!” She warned, forgetting the past incident. 

“Fool, I don't need your- ah!” The woman winced, gripping her nose as she seemed to glitch. 

“W-what's happening? Are you hurt!?” (Y/n) panicked, frantically searching for a first aid kit. 

“Is it cracked?” The woman murmured. 

“Huh?” (Y/n) asked, barely paying any attention when she found the first aid and brought it with her. 

“My gem. Is it cracked?” The woman rolled her eyes, irritated by this stupid being’s ignorance. 

“Yes… does it hurt?” (Y/n) whispered, reaching her hand forward to touch it. 

The woman quickly slapped her hand away with made (Y/n) yelp. 

“I'm trying to help you, goddammit! So let me fucking help!” She shouted, her face red with anger.

The woman didn't say anything, only rolling her eyes. Maybe (Y/n) should've just threw her back into the sea like a dead carcass. 

(Y/n) opened the kit, searching around for something to fix the crack. How the hell do you even fix a crack in a gem? Aren't you supposed to sand it down? Well, she can't do that, the woman would probably snap her neck in like three seconds.  
(Y/n) pulled out a large bandaid. Well, it's better to keep it covered. 

“Ok, I'm gonna cover the… crack. Is that ok?” (Y/n) asked, keeping strict boundaries now. 

“That ain't gonna fix anything,” the woman clicked her tongue, looking up at (Y/n). 

“Well, it'll keep it covered so it doesn't get worse, right?” She tried to reason. She didn't know how to help someone like this, this is the best she could do. 

“Fine,” the woman rolled her eyes, placing her hand behind her head. 

(Y/n) carefully leaned in and gently placed the bandage on the gem, covering the whole thing. Did she even need to breathe? 

(Y/n) hair dropped down onto Jasper's wet skin, feeling the slight tickles of the strands. She's never seen a human like this before. The humans she had met once before were scared of her, cowering in fear. But this one didn't even bat an eye; she willingly helped her with open arms and care. Jasper didn't realize she was staring until the human pulled away. 

“So um… what's your name?” (Y/n) cracked a nervous smile. 

“Jasper,” Jasper said, looking at the human still. 

“That's a really nice name,” (Y/n) whispered, smiling to herself. This dumb display made Jasper blush for some unknown reason. 

“I'm (Y/n),” she giggled a bit. 

(Y/n)... Jasper had never heard of a name like that before, and it honestly suited the beautiful human perfectly. Wait, beautiful!? Ugh, how disgusting can Jasper be!? What a disgrace! 

“So uh, should I take you inside?” (Y/n) asked. 

Jasper only shrugged, still trying to hide her stupid gay feelings. 

“I suppose,” she grumbled.


	10. (Blue Pearl) The Perfect Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested my AuxaiKnight for a blue pearl/reader chapter!

Readers pov 

I was shifting through the mountains clothes in my closet, looking for anything small enough to fit Blue. She was a literal twig and my body was way too curvy for her. 

Blue nervously looked around my room and held her hands to her chest. That gem on her collar… She said her name was Pearl, but I like Blue better because well, she's blue. Not exactly your typical pearl color. 

“Aha!” I cried triumphantly, pulling out a small ice blue sweater and black joggers that my little sister left here. 

“What are these for?” Blue whispered. 

“You're gonna wear them!” I smiled, shoving them into her arms. 

“Wear? What's wrong with what I have now?” She asked nervously, looking down at the clumps of fabric in confusion. 

“Aren't you cold?” I was astonished. This chick was in a leotard in the middle of winter and that sheer skirt certainly didn't help. 

“Cold? What's that?” She asked. 

Oh right, I forget that she's an alien and her body is made of light junk and blah blah blah. She really makes shit difficult, though. Even if she doesn't mean to. 

“I've spent at least 15 minutes looking for those, so at least try them on!” I urged, pushing her behind a changing curtain I had in my room. 

“Alright,” she mumbled, shifting through the clothes. 

I sat on my bed, turning away to give her some privacy. I doubt that she would even care, but I didn't want to feel like a perv for staring. Well, maybe I do. I can't deny, she's really cute and sweet but she probably don't even know or understand the concept of love or attraction.

That's what I'm here for! I'm gonna teach her everything about Earth and everything it has to offer! Delicious foods, cute and sexy clothes (I really want to see her in lingerie, but don't tell her what that means), and music. I wonder what she would like; I’m gonna have to make a playlist of every genre-

“Ready,” Blue called out, stepping out from behind the curtain. 

I looked over my shoulder and immediately blushed. Oh god she's so fucking cute. She's just wearing a sweater and joggers but dear god I'm gonna faint. 

“How do I look? These are much comfortable than I thought they would be,” she spun around a bit, looking down at her own body. 

The sweater was sliding down Blue’s shoulders, showing off her sparkling gem. The sleeves covered her wrists with only her blue fingers showing. The joggers were snug around her legs except they bagged out towards the ankle, with that and her little slip ons the aesthetics matched beautifully. 

“You uh.. um. You look r.. really cute,” I stuttered, fidgeting with my hands even more. I was letting my gay feelings out so hard right now. 

“Oh. Why thank you,” Blue smiled. I could see a dark blue blush spreading across what cheeks showed and I smiled in accomplishment. 

“Oh wait!” I jumped up from the bed and rushed over to her. 

She stepped back a bit by instinct but then relaxed when I was only about a foot in front of her. I carefully reached my hands to her bangs and brushed them aside. I ran my fingers through her hair to shape it enough so the bangs wouldn't just fall back on her face.   
My mouth went slack in awe. 

Her eyes were a deep cerulean with a darker navy blue ring on the outside. I could clearly see the blush now, which had almost spread to her entire face. 

We didn't say anything, just staring at each other in silence. I quickly glanced at her lips. So soft and plump, I just wanted to take them with my own. I held against the urge though in fear of scaring her off. 

“Hey, um, I wanna show you something,” I broke off the silence, stepping away to my bed to get my phone. 

I could feel the disappointment radiating off her but I couldn't bring it up. 

I searched through my playlist for some songs. What should I even play?

Country? I didn't have enough songs I liked. Dance? Ehh, that might be a bit too extreme for now. Oh! How about some lofi hip hop! Nice and smooth, easy to listen to, enjoyable for everyone.   
I tapped on one of my favorite mixes and turned up the volume, setting it in a certain way on my desk so the sound echoed to make the soft music louder. 

I turned back to Blue with an anticipated smile, breathing in as the music began to play. She smiled. 

“This is nice,” she whispered, holding her hands to her chest again. 

I stepped to her and took those hands into mine, lacing my fingers with hers. Ok, time to make a move. 

I swayed us back and forth which she soon followed. I looked her in the eyes as I wrapped my arms around her shoulder and her waist which she did the same. I leaned in a bit, but she didn't react. It just hit me that she probably doesn't even know what kissing was. Well, I'm about to show her! 

I leaned down and locked my lips against hers, eyes closed. She didn't move so I pulled away. Did I fuck up? Oh shit. 

There were stars in her deep blue eyes that glowed in the light. A blush was spread across her cheeks 

“Uhm, Blue? Are you-” I was cut off by Blue shooting forward and pulling me into another kiss. 

I smiled, closing my eyes and kissing back. We were still gently swaying, soft beats playing in the background, my white string lights all created the perfect atmosphere for the perfect kiss. I had to sadly pull away to breathe though. 

“What was that?” Blue asked, looking into my (e/c) eyes. 

“A kiss,” I smiled, taking in her features. 

The light was glowing off her skin, every strand of hair prominent. Her gem seemed to give off a faint glow, revealing an opalescent pattern with a sprinkle of white and blue specks. The shoulders of the sweater had gone up a bit because of her wrapping her arms around my neck. 

“I liked that,” Blue smiled then rested her head onto my chest, listening to my heartbeat. 

She tapped her fingers on my neck to the rhythm of the beat, breathing in my fragrance. I gently ran my fingers through her short blue hair and rested my chin on her head. 

There was still so much to teach Blue about Earth, about humans, about me. I wanted to be with her through it all. If those homeworld gems do come down to Earth like Blue fears then they'll have to take her over my dead body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment rate subscribe


End file.
